The Real King of Games
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Seto lost another duel to Yugi and Mokuba accidently said he doesn't like duel monsters.They got into an arguement but that soon cleared.Mokuba then went for a walk and met a few people who changed his life forever. Full summary inside, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Seto lost another duel to Yugi and Mokuba accidently said he doesn't like duel monsters. They got into an arguement but that soon cleared. Mokuba then went for a walk and met two people. The two people asked him to come along and at first Mokuba didn't come but a while later he did. When he came with them , he met a girl. She told him that he has to enter a dueling competiton, Mokuba objected but then changed his mind. The girl told him that no one must know about his real identity, not even Seto, so now Mokuba has to duel as Sin. A guy Mokuba made up. **

**Sorry, i'm bad at summary's but the story is better, promise.**

**Hi! I'm back with another Mokuba fic, I've had this idea for like over a year but that was when I didn't know about fanfiction.  
I hope you enjoy this story and please read and review!!!!!!! ^___________^**

It was Saturday, an ordinary Saturday. Seto challenged Yugi then lost, got angry, and now Mokuba's comforting him by staying in the same room as Seto and make sure he doesn't do anything irrational.

"Damn that midget!! Damn him to hell!" yelled Seto, "I have a better deck, I had everything planned Mokuba!" "I know Niisama but one day, there's a chance you can win." Comforted Mokuba, "You know, why don't I turn on the T.V. and we can watch something funny and then you can make fun of it like the good old days."

Mokuba walked over to the remote and turned on the T.V. which was on the news channel.

Newsman: Here it is folks. Seto Kaiba just lost another duel against the all time champ. Yugi Muto, when will that teen learn that he will never win against Yugi—

Seto threw something hard at the T.V. "Niisama!" yelled Mokuba out of shock. "I will win against that midget if that's the last thing I do. I will be the King of Games; I will be the best duelist ever!"

Mokuba sighed then accidently said out loud, "What's so great about duel monsters, it's a stupid children's card game and everyone freaks out about it, jeez. When will these people grow up?" "Mokuba!" yelled Seto out of disbelief, "How could you say that!?" Mokuba's face was red, "Oops, did I say that out loud, heheh."

"Duel monsters is a great game, and because of that children's card game you live the life you have now. Without duel monsters we would be living like Yugi or the mutt." Stated Seto then Mokuba said, "I get it Niisama, it's just that I don't like duel monsters. I like watching you play but me…no." Seto sighed, "Alright Mokuba but you should try it once in a while. Come to think of it, have you ever dueled?" Mokuba thought about it, "Well once when Pegasus kidnapped me but it wasn't my deck and I didn't even finish the duel." Seto chuckled, "Who did you duel?" Mokuba was about to leave, "Yugi, oh and I'm going to go for a walk, 'kay, bye!"

Seto was about to tell Mokuba to wait, "Yu..gi? He fought Yugi?" Seto sighed again then remembered Mokuba going for a walk. "Ah! Mokuba! Wait!"

Seto caught Mokuba before he could even reach the door, "Eh? Niisama, what's wrong?" asked Mokuba, "Mokuba, here. In case something happens, call me alright? And don't stay out too late, I don't want you hurt." Mokuba smiled then nodded. As Mokuba left Seto said to himself, "Sometimes I wonder if Mokuba has too much freedom. Oh that's right! Mokuba has a little journal. He never lets me see it so maybe if I can find it today, I can see it but it would mean breaking the bond of trust Mokuba and I have. Hmm…Where's that journal?"

Mokuba sighed, "Duel monster, what a stupid game. I mean for crying out loud, it's a child's game." The young Kaiba found a bench and sat on it. After a while Mokuba saw a man who had short chestnut hair and green eyes. He wore clothes similar to Marik.

"Mokuba." Said Seimei (the man with chestnut hair), Mokuba turned towards him, "Do I know you?" Mokuba asked. Seimei laughed, "Well you don't but you do. It's confusing but everything will be known if you come with me." Mokuba shook his head, "Sorry, my Niisama told me not to go with strangers." "Ah Mokuba, but you do know me. Deep inside your heart you know me." Mokuba was getting kind of freaked out, "Um…you know…I'm gonna go now and leave you. BYE!"

As Mokuba was about to leave Seimei grabbed Mokuba's arm, "No! You can't go! You're coming with me!" "Let me go! I'll call the cops if you don't let me go!!" Mokuba yelled. Seimei didn't let go, "I'm not the bad guy here, now just come with me. Now! It's not like I'm kidnapping you!"

Mokuba was really scared but he wasn't going to show it. He then kicked Seimei in his stomach, "OW!!" Mokuba was now running until a black portal appeared and came out a man, he had long black hair, red eyes and an all black outfit, and he was pretty hot.

"I'm sorry for my stupid partner's behavior Mokuba, he's not a people person." Said the mysterious hot guy. "Why won't you guys just leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you!" said Mokuba, now crying. The man bent down to Mokuba's height, "I'm sorry but we do not want to harm you, so please, stop crying. We need you but not for bad purposes." Mokuba wiped his eyes, "Who are you and why do you need me? I'm nothing special."

The man smiled, "My name is Rai and I cannot tell you why we need you if you don't come with us but please don't fret. We are the good guys here." Mokuba tried not to look into his eyes but something about them just felt so trusting, Mokuba nodded, "Alright but keep him away from me, he's scary." Rai glared at Seimei, "Of course." Rai made another portal, "You go in first Mokuba." Mokuba nodded.

"You were assigned a task, a very simple task. It was to bring Mokuba into our world but what do you do, make the child afraid of you." Scorned Rai, Seimei pouted, "He kicked me." "GROW UP."

"Well, let's hope I made the right decision trusting him." Said Mokuba who went over to a hallway, "Wow, this place looks pretty cool." But what really caught Mokuba's attention was a room with all these duel monster cards. "This place had cards I've never seen before, Niisama would love this place." As Mokuba was about to touch one of the cards Rai called out to him, "Mokuba, come here. You must see someone."

Mokuba turned and nodded. He followed Rai and Seimei to the person he has to see. When he got there Mokuba saw a young girl with really long silver hair and purple eyes holding an orb. She looked as if she was a priest.

"Hello Mokuba, My name is Starlight." She said as she let go of the orb and the orb was floating, "Come here Mokuba." Mokuba looked up at Rai and he nodded, Mokuba let go of Rai's coat and went over to Starlight.

"Now Mokuba, you may have heard this many times before but I shall say it again, you are the only hope for this universe." Starlight said but then Mokuba interrupted, "Um, no one ever said that to me." "Oh, well anyway, here." Starlight handed Mokuba a deck and a bag. "What's this?" he asked. Starlight chuckled, "This is your deck, why don't you look through it?" Mokuba took the deck, "Wow, these are just like the cards I saw in that room. I've never seen cards like these before." "That's because, in the realm of earth, cards like these are not there. These cards are the read duel monster cards. Not those childish cards like Exodia or the god cards. The ones you have are much stronger but that doesn't mean those kiddy cards can't beat them." Mokuba looked confused, "B-but…"

Starlight went on, "Now here, this is a new outfit. You shall be competing in Pegasus's competition--" Mokuba didn't let her finish, "No way, I'm sorry but I don't duel. In fact, I hate duel monsters." Starlight got impatient that's when Rai took action, "Um Mokuba, please let Starlight finish speaking, she hates it when she's interrupted." Mokuba nodded then thought, 'Just like Niisama'

"Now I shall continue," Said Starlight, "You must compete in Pegasus's competition because if you are recognized than 'they' shall come from hiding and you, as Neo's incarnation, 'they' shall sense your presence thinking it is Neo. So when you duel, you shall wear this outfit then no one will know it is you. Have any questions now?"

Mokuba thought about it , if he said 'no' then he would go back to being same old worthless, useless, good for nothing Mokuba but if he said 'yes', then he would be a mystery. Mokuba would have a secret life, he would be someone that would be special instead of Seto Kaiba's little brother. Mokuba took in a deep breath, "I would but I can't duel."

Everyone in the room laughed the Starlight said, "You can duel and after all, you are Neo's reincarnation. Also, have you ever tried to duel, did you ever dueled in your life beside the time with Yugi, the soon to be ex-king of games." Mokuba thought about it, "Well no and what do you mean 'soon to be ex-king of games' I'm not a better duelist than Yugi. Niisama couldn't even beat Yugi and Niisama's better at everything than me."

Starlight smiled and looked at Rai. Rai came to Mokuba, "Do you honestly believe that Mokuba, everyone has something they're good at than someone else. There may be a lot of things your brother is good there is something you're good at—dueling and not just dueling, I know there are things you are good at." Seimei then came to Mokuba, "Listen…um…I'm sorry for how I acted when we first met. Rai's right, I'm not a people person but I hope we can start over as friends? Maybe? Oh and by the way, my name's Seimei."

Mokuba's grin was ear to ear, "Yeah that would be cool, Seimei." He turned to Starlight, "Um, Starlight…who's Neo? You guys keep talking about him and saying he's my reincarnation and who are 'they' like I get that they're the bad guys…"

Seimei patted Mokuba on the head, "I actually thought you were going to ask a lot more questions" he chuckled, "well Neo…we don't much about him but we know that you're his reincarnation. You don't look much like him and you don't act much like him either but you have his dueling skills. Neo…he-he's a great duelist, he's better than Yugi's Yami, in fact, he is the greatest duelist in the world…and 'they' as you're referring them too is The Net. They are a society of paranormal people. They track down people like us but the Net haven't found out about us…yet."

Mokuba still seemed confused, "Like us, they track down duelists? Then why hasn't Yugi—" "Yugi" said Starlight, "does not have The Mark like us, like our society. The Spiral." "The Mark? What Mark?" asked Mokuba. Rai chuckled, "We can't tell you everything, not now at least."

Mokuba sighed, "I guess that's fair but um…like should I tell Niisama?" "No, unless you want involved and if he is then I can promise you that he will be harmed." Stated Starlight in a slight harsh way, Mokuba didn't have to think about it, "Alright, I won't tell him but won't The Net see me, Mokuba Kaiba?" "That is why you have the costume, when you duel you will wear that so no one will recognize you." Said Rai then Mokuba, again, replied, "What about my name. I'm pretty sure—" Starlight sighed then did a little laugh, "He he, I didn't even think of that, well I believe you need a name, what shall it be. I want you to pick Mokuba."

Mokuba thought about it, "Well, I always like the name Sin, how about Sin?" They all nodded and then Seimei said as he came over to Mokuba, "Well Mokuba, Welcome to our family! Why don't we all say a little about each other! Starlight, you go first." Starlight smiled, "You are so cheerful." They all laughed and Mokuba smiled thinking, 'Family, I like the sound of that…it would've been better if Niisama was here…NIISAMA!!!!' Mokuba slapped his head, "Oh No! Niisama will be really mad at me."

"What's wrong?" asked Rai with a worried face. Mokuba took his phone out and saw that it was 9:00 P.M. and Mokuba's been out since 4:00 P.M. "I have to go, I really do or Niisama will be mad at me. I nodded my head agreeing I won't stay out too late." "Alright Mokuba, follow me." Said Rai, "I'll take you home and remember, you must enter Pegasus's competition." Mokuba nodded, "How can I ever forget a night like this."

Seto was at the manor still trying to find Mokuba's journal, "God damn it! Mokuba is so good at hiding things or maybe I just lost my touch." While Seto was talking to himself, he was just about to give up until he fell over something. "What the…!" Seto smirked, "Ah ha!" He grabbed the pillow and opened it revealing a journal. "Wow, this is one futuristic Journal. And it just had to have a password it looks as if Mokuba doesn't trust me but then I am…" Seto looked at what he was doing. He was going into Mokuba's room and trying to find his journal so he can find out about Mokuba's secrets. Seto was destroying the bond he has with his precious little brother. "I-I really shouldn't but Mokuba doesn't tell me things like if he's in trouble or if he's hurt and I need to know. Or maybe he's mad at me for something I don't know but if Mokuba finds out about this I don't know how I'll redeem myself…" Seto was about to put the journal down until he saw the clock. "What the hell!!! Mokuba was supposed to be back by now! Oh no, what if he's hurt…damn it! What's the password?" Seto saw a hint button and when he clicked on it, it said: "One word". Seto sighed, "Yeah, like that's going to help." The CEO thought about it, "Ok, how about Mokuba" WRONG "Niisama" WRONG "Cute" WRONG!!!

"Ugh!" Seto looked at the clock, "Okay, calm down…Damn it I'm getting pissed! Mokuba knows he shouldn't be out this late, I'm going to wait in living room until Mokuba get's here."

Rai and Mokuba arrived before the Kaiba Manor, "Good night Mokuba." Said Rai as Rai was about to leave Mokuba held on, "Um…will I see you again? Will I see Starlight or Seimei…" Rai patted Mokuba's head, "Yeah, I told you, we're a family. Family doesn't just stop seeing each other after they first meet." Mokuba chuckled, "Yeah but when? When will I see you guys? Like do I call or something?"" Rai smiled, "We, The Spiral, have been watching over you, Mokuba. We were waiting until the time was right to bring you into our family. We will meet again when the time is right, Goodbye, for now." Mokuba smiled, "Bye…" 'Now let's see how mad Niisama is at me.' Thought Mokuba woefully.

Mokuba opened the door and saw Seto sitting on a couch, "Mokuba!" He yelled, "Where were you! I was so worried!" "Niisama, I…I was at the park, well not exactly the park, I was sitting on a bench and then…let's say I just lost track of time." Seto still looked mad but Mokuba did somewhat tell the truth but Seto didn't buy it, "Really? And what were you doing that caused you to lose track of time?"

Mokuba knew he couldn't tell Seto the truth but Mokuba can't lie. "Well?" questioned Seto, Mokuba took in a deep breath but then he's eyes were widened when he saw Seto holding his journal. "Niisama, why do you have my journal?" Seto saw that he was holding Mokuba's journal, "Um…I-I can explain…I—"

Mokuba grabbed the journal out of Seto's hand, "How could you! I trusted you and you-you did this to me!" Mokuba tried to cry to make his fit look convincing but fake crying is harder than you think, Mokuba still hasn't perfected it yet.

Seto felt unruly guilt, "Mokuba I—" but Mokuba didn't listen, he just ran to his room.

'Thank you Niisama for taking my journal, because he did it, now I have an excuse but…I am kind of disappointed in Niisama. He went in my room and took my personal journal. Thank god he doesn't know the password.' Mokuba thought.

Seto came in Mokuba's room, "Hey Mokuba." "Niisama…" Mokuba pouted, he wanted to look convincing, "Look Mokuba, I'm sorry but you never tell if anything is wrong so I have to know." Said Seto as he sat next to Mokuba. "Well Niisama, there are reasons I don't tell you. I just don't want you involved." Said Mokuba, Seto smiled, "I have to be involved, if you're in trouble then how will I know? Anyways Mokuba, let's forget today. If you'll forgive me for taking your journal I'll forgive you being late." Mokuba smiled and nodded.

Seto got up, "Oh and Mokuba, don't try to use your crocodile tears on me, they won't work. I know when you're really crying and when you're not. Also, if you're going to act like you're upset you should add little more distraught in your voice." Mokuba's face was red, "H-how did you…" Seto chuckled, "You're my baby brother, I raised you as if you were my own, I think I would know." Mokuba sighed, "Um…Niisama?" "Yes" Seto replied.

Mokuba got his Journal, "The password to my journal is 'Worthless'" Seto was a little shocked, 'Is he testing me or something and why would his password be 'worthless', Mokuba doesn't think he's worthless does he?' "Mokuba, what's going on? Why are you telling me your password?" asked Seto. Mokuba smiled half-heartedly, "You wanted to see what was inside of this, well here." Mokuba handed Seto the journal, "No Mokuba, I'm not going to break this bond." Mokuba now really smiled, "Thought so." "Ah ha! I knew you were testing me!" Seto laughed and so did Mokuba.

That night went great, Mokuba and Seto said good bye to each other. Mokuba is safe for now but not forever, he can't keep lying to Seto. Once he enters that competition, Mokuba will be lying to the world about his identity as Sin.

**Well!? What did you think, did you like it? You know, I really wish Mokuba was the main character in Yugioh TT^TT  
oh, sorry if the characters were a little OOC and I hope it wasn't too confusing with The Nets, The Mark, The Spiral, and Sin  
Review please! If you do I'll update sooner! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**read and review please

* * *

**

It's the next morning and Mokuba woke up at 7:00 A.M. which is earlier than usual. He was still nervous about entering that competition, I mean Yugi and Seto are entering and Mokuba can't fight against his brother but then again Mokuba won't fight but Sin will. "Hmm…I wonder what my outfit looks like." Asked Mokuba to himself as he brushed his teeth.

Mokuba went to his closet and got out his new costume and deck. "Wow…this deck…Niisama doesn't even have one of these cards. Does Pegasus know about these cards?" Mokuba put the deck down and took a look at the clothes, "Well, I know Niisama would never approve of this. It's black and red…no…more like crimson; well it fits the name Sin." Mokuba then saw a pouch fit for a deck. "Huh? It black and crimson, is Starlight like some kind of physic." Mokuba shook his head and put the stuff away.

"Better go eat some breakfast." Mokuba went downstairs, "Hi Niisama!" Mokuba smiled. Seto turned, "Eh? Mokuba why are you up this early? Usually you wake up at 9:00." Said Seto. Mokuba smiled, "Well, I just didn't want to sleep in…or anything…" Seto didn't completely buy it but figured he better not start anything, "All right Mokuba. Well, since you're up this early, I guess we could go to the competitions now." Mokuba eyes widened, "C-competitions?" Seto sighed, "Remember Mokuba, I'm hosting Pegasus's competition with him so Kaiba corps rating will go higher." Mokuba took in a deep breath, "Um…can I stay home?" Mokuba asked. Seto looked at him confusingly, "What? But Mokuba, you always go with me." Mokuba looked at his feet with really ashamed eyes. Seto sighed again, "Alright, you don't have to come but I can't just leave you home when nobody's here." Mokuba shook his head, "That's not a problem, there's the guards who're protecting Kaiba Manor so I'm not completely alone. Seto half smiled, "Alright, you still have your phone from yesterday. Right?" Mokuba nodded. Seto patted Mokuba on his head then left.

"Alright…" Mokuba looked at the time, "I can still enter if I hurry." Mokuba went in his room and put on his costume then he put his deck in his new deck holder (I really don't know what they're called, sorry).

As Mokuba was about to leave, Rai and Seimei popped out of nowhere, "I don't know if this is the right word but Mokuba, you look cute in that outfit." Seimei laughed. Mokuba pouted but smiled slightly, "I can't look that cute when my face is covered up but anyways, I have a problem." Rai patted Mokuba on his head, "We already entered you in Pegasus's database as Sin so you better hurry or you'll miss the tournament." Mokuba was slightly confused, "But how did you…" "Our technology is way more hi-tech then the ones in Earth. Also, you do look cute because of your eyes, they don't make you look that scary." Rai almost laughed.

Mokuba sighed then his eyes widened, "Pe-Pegasus's!? B-b-but Niisama will be hosting that with Pegasus! I can't just go there, Niisama might recognize me." Rai thought about it, "Then just don't give Kaiba any eye contact." Mokuba nodded uncomfortably then said, "But what if—" "Mokuba, don't worry, we're here for you. After all, we may not be blood related but we are family and families are always there for each other." Seimei said as he gave thumbs up. Mokuba was smiling with such happiness, he hugged both Seimei and Rai, "Thank you." Mokuba whispered then left.

Rai smiled sadly then Seimei patted him on his shoulder, "Mokuba's like him, isn't he? Even if Mokuba seems like him, Mokuba isn't him. I'm sorry but Kaiba his is real brother and he has a special place in Mokuba's heart." Seimei sighed, "I know, I know, but I will protect him if he him or not."

When those two were about to get out Mokuba came back, "Um…I can't get out, the guards will see me." Seimei winked, "We already took care of them." Mokuba nodded then left. Seimei turned to Rai, "You should really teach him how to fight." Rai looked at Seimei, "When the time is right, right now, we don't completely know if Mokuba's the one." Seimei glared, "But you already took a liking to him." Rai didn't say anything but left and Seimei luckily got inside the portal before he was left in Kaiba Manor.

Mokuba reached the competition but on his way, people were staring and laughing. "Aw man, I don't know where the competition is." Mokuba said, then suddenly bumped into a certain blonde who's IQ isn't greater than a child's. "Eh! Kid are ya alright?" asked Jou. Mokuba rubbed his head, "Um, yeah. Sorry about that." "That's alright." Jou replied. Yugi then looked curiously at Mokuba, "Do we know you? What's your name?" Anzu nodded, "Are you foreign or something?" Mokuba got nervous, "Um no and I've lived in Japan since I was born. And my name is Sin." "Sin?" asked Yugi, "Kind of dark." Mokuba didn't reply to that but instead said, "Are you in Pegasus's competition?" Yugi nodded then Mokuba smiled, relieved he asked, "I'm a little lost here, do you know where it is? I entered too by the way." Jou laughed, "You serious!? Aren't you a little too young to enter?" Mokuba got mad, "No! I'm only 11; practically a preteen." Jou laughed some more and Anzu nudged him on his arm, "Don't make fun of Sin!"she scolded then turned to Mokuba, "We can come with us." Mokuba was a little nervous but he was in a disguise so it's safe, so Mokuba nodded.

The gang arrived to the battle arena. "Yugi-boy!!!" Yelled Pegasus with open arms, "Look! I have Kaiba-Boy here with me! We should all play sometime and read funny manga!" Mokuba looked at him confused, 'Wow, and this was the man I was afraid of.' Pegasus's eyes came to Mokuba, "My, my, who do we have here? Are you here to watch someone duel? What's your name?" Pegasus's said as Seto came.

Mokuba tired not giving eye contact and it was easy, "M-my name's Sin, I'm one of the contestants." Pegasus smirked, "Really, aren't you—" "Pegasus!" Yelled Seto, "What the HELL are you doing!!!!" Mokuba flinched at the tone of anger in Seto's voice. Pegasus pouted, "But we have a brand new guest!!!" Seto glared at Mokuba, "I don't care!" There were a few short moments then Mokuba interrupted, he tilted his head and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Kaiba-san." Seto glared, again, "Hmph, this is a battle not a costume party." He said coldly. Mokuba frowned at the tone and blushed at what his Niisama pointed out, "I-I know, I entered…for the competition."

Jou got a little mad, "Stop acting that way towards Sin! He didn't do anything to you." "Calm down Jou." Said Anzu. Mokuba didn't want to be in the middle of this so said in a nervous voice, "U-um…I-I'll be going now, bye everyone, Kaiba-san." As Mokuba scurried away, Pegasus said to Kaiba with the smirk still on his face, "My, my, that little Sin has taken a liking to you I see." Kaiba's eyes narrowed then left, thinking, 'That brat, he acts nice to me because he's scared of me, like everyone else. That child names 'Sin' shouldn't even be dueling, there's no way he could even win. Unlike me, he has no skill! ' Smoke was coming out of Seto's ears, literally.

Mokuba went to a dark corner where he melted in the darkness, he felt like crying at how harsh his Niisama was talking to him. Suddenly, Rai popped out, "Mo—Sin? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked as he sat down next to Mokuba. Mokuba shook his head, "I'm not crying, I-I'm getting second thoughts about this. Niisama will be watching me but as Sin a-and he…he was…really was…he was so mean! He never talked to me like that e-except this—never mind, I-I'll go now." Rai has a serious face, "What did he do to you." Mokuba was sort of confused at how concerned Rai was "No, nothing. Just forget about it." Mokuba did a convincing smile, "Forget I said anything." Rai let it go this time.

Mokuba heard Pegasus happily announce the competitors, "Bye Rai! Wish me good luck!" Mokuba went to the stages.

Standing next to him was Seto, "Hi Kaiba-san." Mokuba said happily. Seto glared at Mokuba, "Don't talk to me as if we were friends." Mokuba frowned, "S-sure." Mokuba turned and faced the audience. Pegasus turned to Mokuba, "And featuring our youngest competitor, 11 year old Sin! Do you have anything to say, Sin?" Mokuba smiled and said, "Nothing in particular but I'm happy to be in this tournament." Pegasus smiled, "I know I shouldn't ask but why are you in a costume?" Mokuba's face looked flushed, "Um…well…to put it simply, I'm in disguise. I don't want anyone to know who I am for…for reasons and I can't tell you." Seto didn't pay attention, "Can we just get on with this." "Temper, temper Kaiba-boy. Sin, so you're in a disguise and no one in your family knows about who you really are." Asked Pegasus. Mokuba thought about it then said, "Well, no." Pegasus smirked and thought, 'I have a feeling this may get interesting. Let's just see how Sin duels.' "Well let's get this started. First challenge is…" Pegasus pointed to Seto to tell everyone. Seto sighed then looked at the piece of paper, "First challenge is Sin against Jou." Jou stepped forward to the battle step and so did Mokuba, "Well Sin, let's do our best!" Mokuba nodded.

*Summary of Duel (sorry guys, I don't know how to play duel monsters)*

The first couple turns, Jou was winning but then Mokuba played a card which did something so now Mokuba was winning. The crowds were so amazed at the cards Mokuba were playing and so were Seto. Pegasus was amazed but he looked frightened. Set said to himself, "What kind of cards are they…?" After a few more turns, Mokuba won and Jou fell to his feet saying, "I lost to an 11 year old…"

*End of Summary of the Duel (sorry that it was a bad summary)*

Mokuba put his cards in the pouch then ran over to Jou, "Ne Jou, don't worry. It's just duel monsters. You did great anyway and I'm glad to have dueled the runner up in duelist kingdom (I think that's what it was, right, I didn't watch the season 1 in a long time)" Jou stood up, "Yeah, you're right!"

Pegasus grabbed the microphone, "There you have it! Sin won and did you see those cards he used. Unbelievable…" Pegasus, for some reason, looked…looked hurt, as if he just remembered lost memories that he wished were still gone. Seto, as stoic as he was, looked his normal self but with a pinch of amazement.

Seto cleared his throat, "The next duel is…"

Since this was a one day duel, meaning: There's not that many duelist, it's just a local duel that will be shown on TV nationwide.

It was the last duel of the day and Mokuba was competing against Yugi but before they duel, Pegasus and Seto will ask Mokuba and Yugi questions.

"So Yugi, you think you can win?" asked Pegasus. Yugi nodded, "Sin's a great duelist but I'm a champion duelist and I want to keep it that way." Pegasus asked the same thing to Mokuba, "Well, Pegasus, I don't know. Just because I have won so far doesn't mean I'll win against Yugi but I'm confident and I'll do my best." Pegasus smiled, "Isn't he cute, Kaiba-boy?" Seto glared at Mokuba, "I have a question for you, Sin. Why are you in this competition? Yugi's in here because Pegasus invited him, so why are you here?" Mokuba's grip tightened, "Um…well…f-fo…for the…um…I-I…It's difficult to…explain." Seto smirked and Pegasus sensed Mokuba tense up, "So Sin, where did you get the deck?" Mokuba tried to think of a reply, "Um, I can't say much but let's say a friend gave it to me." Pegasus nodded then went to the front of the stage, "Now that this is over, let the duel begin!!"

*Summary of Duel*

As the games begun, Mokuba was winning and there was no worry on his face but Yugi (not Yami Yugi) was tensed. After a few more turns, Yugi was in the lead. The crowd was in killer suspense.

After a while later, Yugi played all the God cards then combined them, Mokuba looked normal, a little worried but stayed perfectly fine. Mokuba smiled then played, Eternal Doom (one of my made up cards), a pretty strong card. Then once Eternal Hell was up, The god cards were destroyed and sent to the graveyard. The crowd gasped and Seto stood there wide eyed and jaw dropped. Pegasus wasn't very shocked but was still…wow.

Yugi was, literally, paralyzed. Mokuba played another card, he was going to play one of his cards that are similar to Yugi's God cards but changed his mind. Mokuba, instead, played Shinigami Blood which finished Yugi off. Yugi then started crying.

*Summary of Duel Over*

Mokuba went over to Yugi who was on his knees crying. "Ne, Yugi? C'mon, it's okay that you lost. It's just duel monsters. I mean seriously, it's just a game, a children's card game for crying out loud!" Yugi sniffled, "I never lost until now to a 11 year old!!!"

Pegasus walked over to Mokuba who was comforting Yugi, "Yugi-boy, I thought you might have had a bit more dignity then this." Said Pegasus as if he didn't care, "I guess we have a new King of Games, ne Sin?" Mokuba shook his head, "Yugi can keep his title, honestly, I never liked—" Before Mokuba could finish, a whole range of reporters and crowds came up to Mokuba, asking Mokuba questions.

"Sin-san! Sin-san!! How do you feel being the new King of Games" asked one, "Sin, where did you get those cards!" "What kind of cards are they!" "Why are you in a costume? Now that you won the battle, you can show everyone who you are and you'll be famous!" Mokuba didn't know what to do. Out of the corner of Mokuba's eye, he saw Rai giving him a sign saying, he has to get out. Mokuba tried to get out of the crowd, "Um…I…please I have to—um—please…I, uh—I have to go!" Mokuba finally got out and ran.

The crowd was following him. Yugi was left there , no one cared that he just lost. Anzu, Jou, and Honda came to Yugi to comfort him, "Aw, c'mon Yug. Don't worry, it's alri—" "No! It won't be alright! I lost Jou, I lost! I want a rematch!" Anzu took pity on Yugi, "Yugi, it's okay that you lost. Sin, said that you could still keep your title." Yugi got up, "It's not the same and Sin was being nice to me. He just said that to me but it's not the same. Everyone knows Sin is the new King of Games whether he wants it or not. N-not even Kaiba acknowledges me anymore." They all didn't know what to do but go home and as they were walking, everyone pointed towards Yugi and gossiping, saying how he lost to a child and so on.

Mokuba finally lost everyone and as he went walking somewhere to change he bumped into the stoic CEO. "Ah! Kaiba-san." Said Mokuba, "I-I'm sorry." Seto just glared, "Come with me." Mokuba nodded, 'What's the harm?'

Mokuba went inside Seto's limo, "Um, Kaiba-san, where are we going?" Seto just looked out of the window, "Nowhere, I just want to ask you a question and I better get a good answer." Mokuba gulped, "Uh…" "What's your real purpose in battling? I know you didn't want to become King of Games." Mokuba looked out of the window nervously, "…I…" he turned to see what Seto was doing but became even more nervous and scared when Seto was glaring at Mokuba as if he was going to kill him. Mokuba sighed and looked confident, "I'm terribly sorry Kaiba-san but I cannot answer you. Why I entered is clearly not any of your business." Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm incredibly tightly, "That's not a good answer." Mokuba's arm was now bleeding, "L-let go! Yo-you're hurting me Nii—Kaiba-san!" Mokuba started crying but it did seem to take a little affect on Seto, "This Saturday, I'm going to duel you. You'll come over to my manor and it's not an option, if you don't show up then I'll find you." Seto then let go, "Get out." Mokuba eyes were burning with tears as he ran out of the limo. 'I don't know why, but Sin, reminds me of Mokuba. Absolutely not, Sin and Mokuba are two completely different people but when I looked into Sin's eyes when I made him cry, he looked…he looked like Mokuba…No, I should just stop talking nonsense.' After that, Seto drained himself of thinking about Sin but he was still eager on dueling Sin on Saturday.

Mokuba just kept on running, holding his bleeding arm. He finally stopped, "My arm…it hurts so much…" Rai and Seimei arrived to aid Mokuba, "Mokuba, give me your arm." Said Rai, Mokuba did at what he was told. "That damn Kaiba, how dare he hurt you! I know he doesn't know who you were but he just made a kid bleed and cry! People like him just—" "Shut up Seimei." Commanded Rai, then he turned his attention to Mokuba, "There, I'm done, listen, we won't be here for you tomorrow so try not to get hurt when you're Sin." Mokuba nodded and wiped his tears, "W-where are you going?" Rai didn't answer but Seimei did, "We have to go to the Net's territory and that's all we can say." Without another word Seimei disappeared. 

"Eh!?" Mokuba was puzzled, "R-Rai?" Rai sighed, "please Mokuba, don't ask me again. It's about to rain, I'll take you home." Mokuba nodded, "Oh no…we have to hurry, Niisama—" Rai nodded and grabbed Mokuba, "Hold on tight, Mokuba." Mokuba nodded. There was a thunder and lightning, Mokuba felt something tingle up his spine then before he knew it, Mokuba was in his room and Rai was gone.

Mokuba looked outside the window to see if Seto arrived. The young Kaiba sighed, relieved, "Niisama's not here yet. Rai really is fast." Mokuba grabbed the bag with his clothes but he suddenly felt a sting up his arm. "Ow…" Mokuba remembered what Seto did to him or you could say it was meant for Sin.

Mokuba shook it off and changed his clothes. Finally Seto came and Mokuba came downstairs to greet him, "Hi! Niisama! How was your hosting with Pegasus? Oh, and I heard Yugi lost to a kid dressed in a weird costume, is it true?" Seto didn't answer. Mokuba tilted his head, "What's wrong Niisama? Are you alright?" Mokuba was about to touch Seto but Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm, "What happened to your arm?" Mokuba took his arm away, trying not to look in his Niisama's eyes "N-nothing…" Seto had a stern face, "What happened." He commanded.

Mokuba was a little shock at the tone his older brother was using on him not Sin, "Nothing happened Niisama, just…just forget about it. I'm going to my room, if you want, there's—" "Mokuba! Don't change the subject! I asked something and I want an answer, a good answer!" yelled Seto but more out of anger than concern. Mokuba seemed hurt. Seto was talking in the same tone as he was with Sin, "Nii…N-Niisama? Why are you so mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I couldn't help it if I got hurt." Mokuba sniffled.

The older Kaiba's face softened, "I'm sorry Mokuba, I really am, I-I just can't believe Yugi lost. I was supposed to defeat Yugi not a child dressed up playing hero...!" Seto's anger went high but when he saw Mokuba unhappy face, he calmed down.

Seto went closer to Mokuba then gave him a hug, "I just had to take my anger on someone and you happened to be one of my…" Seto couldn't find the right word that would make Mokuba feel a bit better but Mokuba jumped in, "…Victim?" Seto gave Mokuba a stare but said, "If you want, you can say that. But, honestly, I am sorry but snapping at you like that but I'm truly concerned. How did you get the bruise on your hand?" Mokuba got away from Seto's grip, "Can't tell you! It's a secret!" Mokuba winked.

Then Seto said something very un-Seto-like, "Aw!!! Mokuba!!! That's not fair!!!" There was a pause then Mokuba started laughing then he was running to his room. "Wait Mokuba!" yelled Seto with a big smile, as he was trying to catch up with Mokuba.

Rai was up in the sky, it was dark so nobody saw him. Rai looked at Mokuba and Seto having fun, laughing, smiling. He looked at them with such a sad face it would make a The Great Gozaburo Kaiba pity him. "Mokuba…I couldn't protect Neo but I will protect you…No matter what it costs…"

* * *

Well? C'mon, what do you think? Lame, stupid, good, pretty, good great, horrible, confusing? I want to know O-O. Review please and if you have any question, feel free to ask them. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long, I was sort a busy The Bet. Well I hope you like this chapter and review please!!!  
WARNING: There is no Rai, Starlight, or Seimei  
Review**!

* * *

Mokuba woke up the next morning, he got ready but before he left he looked at the window, "Tomorrow…tomorrow's the day I duel Niisama. I don't want to but," Mokuba sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice." "Master Mokuba?" asked Isono, Mokuba quickly stopped talking and asked, "Yes?" Isono cleared his throat, "Your brother, Mr. Kaiba, is leaving at this moment. He said that if you wish, you could come with him." Mokuba sighed, "How did he say it?" Isono tensed up, "um…he said, "Tell Mokuba to come down right now." Mokuba chuckled, "That's a nice Seto impression." Mokuba grabbed his journal then left to go downstairs.

"Niisama! I'm ready but I have to go to the kitchen to get some toast kay?" stated Mokuba. Seto nodded, "Hurry up, we have to go to the Viking Tower." Mokuba had the toast in his mouth and ran to his Niisama, "Weady." He muffled out. Seto suppressed a laugh, "Come on." Mokuba nodded.

The Kaiba brothers went in the car and Seto just had to ask, "Why do you always bring your diary?" Mokuba pouted adorably, "It's not a diary. It's a journal and of course I'll bring it, it's special since…since Noa gave it to me…" Seto sighed and dropped the subject. And Mokuba relaxed a bit now that Seto fell for that.

As the limo was moving through the streets Jou was running towards the limo shouting, "Hey!!!! MOKUBA!!!" Seto mentally slapped himself, "Hurry up and drive!" "Niisama!" pouted Mokuba then told the driver to stop the car as Mokuba unrolled the window, "Hi Jou."

"Mokuba, do you know about Sin?" asked Jou as little Yugi peeped out behind him looking distraught. Mokuba nodded, "What about him?" Jou looked back at Yugi, "Well, Pegasus is going to give something really special to whoever uncovers who Sin really is." Seto cleared his throat, "What does that have to do with us or Mokuba? We have to hurry and I don't have time for your stupidity." Jou growled, "Well anyway, I'd be careful if I were you Mokuba, there are some people who will do anything to uncovering Sin. They'll be looking for anyone at the age of 11." Mokuba nodded, "Bye Jou and don't worry, I'll be careful. Bye Yugi and I'm sorry about what happened with…Sin." Yugi looked as if he were going to cry. Seto sighed in relief. Just when the Kaiba brothers left Jou remembered that he needed a ride.

The Kaiba brothers made to Viking Tower, "Ne Niisama? Who are we meeting?" Seto didn't reply so Mokuba instantly knew it was Pegasus and Mr. Greed, when those two are together…god knows what will happen.

When they entered Pegasus usually said "Well hello Kaiba-boy and Mokuba-kun!" but now he looked serious. Seto was even a little surprised and Mokuba just looked more aware. "Seto, you've heard of Sin right?" Seto's temper rose, "Of course! I was there!" Mr. Greed yelled, "Control your temper boy! You're setting a bad example on Mokuba!" Even though Mr. Greed was…greedy and mean he liked Mokuba, in fact, a lot of people like Mokuba. Seto calmed down. Pegasus went on.

"Well, Sin. He's a sensation all over the world! Ever since they heard the 11 year old boy defeated Yugi…it's-it's been crazy. People from far places came here just to see him in person. If Sin's identity is revealed then who knows what will happen." Pegasus saw Seto getting impatient, "Anyway, if we work together to revealing who Sin is then both Industrial Illusions and Kaiba corp. will gain many things." Seto started paying attention, "Like what?" Mokuba watched in horror as his brother is making a deal with Pegasus.

Pegasus smiled, "Money of course…" Pegasus motioned at Mokuba giving a signal to Seto telling to make Mokuba leave. Seto nodded, "Mokuba, why don't you wait outside?" Mokuba nodded uncomfortably then left. Pegasus started again but before he did, he made Mr. greed go away now he started, "And we may even gain Sin's cards. Listen, Sin, he's…he's dangerous. I know those cards but I didn't make them. My…my Father did." Pegasus looked sad, "He made those cards for good but people came, evil people and wanted to take those cards away. Those evil people…Sin…he may be one of them." Seto stopped Pegasus, "He's a mere child, what harm could he do? And for those cards, I could care less about—" "I know, you don't want the cards he had, you want Xen. Right? Well, I'm pretty sure Sin has it. Father made that card." Seto looked emotionless, Pegasus grinned thinking he was right, "Anyone who posses Xen and can use it properly can have the ultimate power." Seto grinned slyly, "You are wrong." Pegasus looked more intrigued than displeased.

Mokuba was writing in his journal then Mr. Greed came. "Mokuba, what are you doing?" Mr. Greed asked and was about to look in the journal but Mokuba quickly closed it. "Sorry but it's personal." Mokuba said. There was a silence but then Mr. Greed smiled, "Duel." He simply stated and Mokuba got confused. "Let's Duel Mokuba, you and me. I want to know what kind of duelist you are." Mokuba was bored and he was just drawing, "I don't have a deck."

"MOKUBA!!!" Jou yelled, Mokuba and Mr. Greed turned to Jou who was carrying Yugi—well more like dragging—then Mr. Greed asked, "Do you know him?" Mokuba nodded, "He's my friend." "Mokuba, what are you doing here?" "Niisama had something to do with Pegasus and they wanted to talk privately so Mr. Greed and I are here—" "And we were about to duel but dear Mokuba doesn't have a deck, can one of you lend him a deck?" Yugi's face perked up a bit, "Mokuba, you're going to duel? I don't have my duel deck but Jou, don't you have your deck?" Jou pulled out a deck, "It's not mine, it's my Shizuka's deck." Mr. Greed took the deck, "here Mokuba." Mokuba was about to but then, "Well, I don't know…" "Don't worry." Said Jou.

Mokuba took the deck and as the two were walking back Seto and Pegasus came out but the duel started. "What's going on?" asked Seto and Pegasus. Yugi replied, "Mokuba and Mr. Greed are dueling and Mokuba's dueling with Shizuka's deck." Jou looked a little nervous, "Yeah but Mokuba can't win. Shizuka has a good sum of weak, cute songs." Nobody said anything but Seto thought, 'I finally have a chance to see Mokuba's duel moves but he told me he doesn't like duel monsters so I'm guessing he can't be that good.'

*Summary of duel*  
As the duel began Mr. Greed was mocking Mokuba at his weak cards and Mokuba, honestly, didn't find anything wrong with the cards. So he then told Mr. Greed, "Even if there just cards everything card has some sort of special technique." Mr. Greed laughed at those words. The duel progressed and Mr. Greed was shaking, Mokuba was winning and he made it look so easy. Seto, Jou, and Yugi were so shocked and surprised. Seto said, "I never knew Mokuba was this good." And Jou nodded, mouth open and eyes wide. Yugi seemed a bit depressed and as for Pegasus, he was a bit suspicious.

The duel ended and Mr. Greed just dropped all his cards by the shock of losing to Mokuba who looked as if it was the easiest thing he did in his life.  
*Duel end*

Mr. Greed straightened up and…left without saying anything. "Mokuba, how did you learn to play like that?" asked Jou, "Did your brother teach it to you?" Mokuba shook his head as he handed Jou back Shizuka's deck, "I don't even like duel monsters." "Then why were you playing?" asked Yugi, might've been able to defeat Mr. Greed with the same deck but he would have lower health points. Mokuba shrugged, "I was bored, I was only drawing." Seto came up behind Mokuba, "Come on Mokuba, we have to go." Mokuba nodded and said, "Bye Jou, bye Yugi."

Pegasus grabbed Seto's arm, "I need to tell you something." Seto nodded, "Mokuba, go wait outside, I'll be back soon." Mokuba nodded, "Kay!" he went outside.

"What do you want Pegasus, Mokuba's waiting." Seto asked harshly. Pegasus ignored the tone then said, "I'm a bit suspicious about Mokuba. Greed is one of the best duelist and Mokuba was able to defeat him easily." Seto was now incredibly mad, "HOW DARE YOU!!!! How dare you accuse Mokuba if being Sin!!!" Pegasus was bit frightened at Seto's anger, that CEO can really be scary.

"Calm down Kaiba-boy. I'm not accusing him I-I just think that you should watch him." Pegasus said and that did calm Seto down a bit, "What proof do you have?" "What about when we were hosting my competition together and when Mokuba wasn't there, Sin appeared." Seto didn't know what else to say, "Y-you're right…" Seto sighed, "I know what I have to do but mark my words, Mokuba is not Sin and I'll prove it." Seto stormed out thinking, 'Mokuba is not Sin!'

When Seto was near the exit door but not outside he saw Mokuba's arm and it still had the bandages on from where he got hurt. Mokuba saw Seto still inside the building, Mokuba smiled. Seto felt a little guilty as he thought, 'Mokuba's arm…that was the same spot where I hurt Sin, every time Mokuba was gone, Sin appeared, Mokuba's been acting a little funny lately and we've been getting into more fights. Also, Mokuba's been writing in his journal more.' Seto had more faults in his head

Mokuba came inside the building interrupting Seto's thoughts, "Niisama? Are you okay? Why are you just standing there?" "Ah!? Mokuba." Seto shook his head, "I'm fine I was just…thinking." "About what?" Seto's sweat dropped, "…Kaiba corp.?..." Mokuba nodded, not even looking like he believed that a bit but didn't question his Niisama anymore.

The Kaiba brothers got inside the limo, "Mokuba, what were you doing when Pegasus and I were hosting?" Mokuba tensed up and Seto sensed it. Mokuba fidgeted his journal but did not answer, "Well?" "…I can't tell you…" There was a long silence, "Mokuba. What is secretive that you can't tell me?" Another silent moment. "I was busy with things…" "What things?" "Things. Just things." Seto was getting a little impatient, "Mokuba! When I ask something, I expect a proper answer!" Mokuba stayed calm, a little, "What about you? Whenever I ask you something you don't always give me a good answer but I never question you again." Seto didn't say anything but Mokuba mumbled something. "What was that?" asked Seto a little angrily and Mokuba realized he was talking out loud. Mokuba's face was red, "Uh…no…no, it was…nothing." "It was something, now what was it!?" Mokuba fidgeted with his journal again but he did tell Seto what he mumbled, "I-I…I said…" Mokuba looked as if he was scared of what Seto would do to him, it's not like Seto would hit him? Would he? Mokuba took in a deep breath and continued, "I said…Aren't I allowed any secrets." Now that may not seem like such a big deal but to Seto it was.

Seto just sat there, shocked, "You think that!? How could you think that?" Mokuba backed away from Seto a little, "I-I…just feel—" Seto interrupted rudely, "Feel like I don't give you enough privacy!?" Mokuba didn't say something so the that means Seto was right. Seto was out raged, "As long as you live with me than you are not allowed in any secrets!" Mokuba's face was blank, he was actually hoping Seto would be a bit more cooperate or maybe compassionate about it.

Seto looked…angry but with more suspicious and worry. There was silence then suddenly Mokuba screamed, "STOP THE CAR!!!!" The limo stopped making a loud screeching sound and Mokuba opened the door. Seto was taken off guard but was alert, Seto tried to grab Mokuba's arm but failed miserably.

Mokuba ran out the limo to the forest and Seto just sat there completely shocked and confused, "Mokuba…MOKUBA!!!!"

* * *

**Well! What did you think! Seto was mean at the end but oh well.**

**you know, in every chapter the Kaiba brothers are getting into fights but I guess that what happened when Mokuba has secrets he can't tell Seto V.V **

**Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!!! Yeah…I don't know what else to say…O.o…..well I hope you liked the story so far ^________^  
Review please!!!! ^-^**

* * *

Seto was still shocked from what happened, '_What the hell am I doing here when Mokuba's just jumped out of the limo!?' _Seto then got out of the limo and ran after Mokuba.

"BAKA[stupid] Niisama!" Mokuba screamed out loud, "Nisama's the biggest baka in the whole wide wor—" before Mokuba could finish, he tripped on a huge log, "Ow…" he looked around and saw that he was in a forest, lost, "Oh no…" Mokuba sighed with no care, "Oh well, at least I brought my I-pod with me." Mokuba sat down next to a tree and started listening to Adema – Drowning

Seto stopped when he reached the forest, "Oh god no…" Seto looked up at the sky and saw that it was about to rain, "Mokuba, I can't believe you went inside Dying Forest." Seto tried to run as fast as possible before something bad happens to Mokuba.

Mokuba closed his eyes, drowning himself of everything around him, it seemed as if he was meditating, but that all ended when he heard his name. "Mokuba, where are you!?" Seto yelled. Mokuba lifted himself off the ground, "Hi Niisama." Mokuba yawned, "I'm right here…" Seto spotted a cluster of black hair, "Mokuba!"

Mokuba walked over to Seto, rubbing his eyes, "Oh hi Niisama, I'm kind of sleepy right now, can we go home and handle whatever fight we—" Mokuba was cut short by the sudden hug Seto gave him, "Oh thank god, I thought you were hurt!" "N-Niisama!" Seto let go, "Come on Mokuba, let's go home." Mokuba nodded then yawned again.

The Kaiba brothers were in the limo, "So Niisama, how was work today?" Seto looked a bit confused, "It was fine…why are you asking me this?" Mokuba shrugged, "Just trying to start a conversation." There was another silence, it was actually an awkward moment, even the driver felt a little awkward.

The Kaiba brothers finally reached Kaiba Manor.

It was pretty late so Mokuba went to his room but Seto stopped him by calling his name, "Mokuba, do you still want to eat dinner? We've been at the conference for a while and it's past dinner time." Mokuba nodded, "Sure, what are we having?" "Lobster" "Kay."

After dinner Mokuba was about to head upstairs until the doorbell rang. "Niisama, want me to get that?" Seto shook his head since he was already _next _to the door.

When Seto opened the door he was wide eyed, "What are _you _doing here?" he asked Pegasus. Pegasus looked a little disappointed, "Is that how you talk to your new _business_ partner?" Seto knew at that moment that it was about Sin so he motioned at Mokuba to go to his room. Mokuba did as he was told but not completely.

As they were talking, Mokuba hid behind the wall so well, even The Great Seto Kaiba didn't notice.

"What is it Pegasus? Do you know who Sin is or are you wasting my time with more of theories?" said Seto harshly. Pegasus pouted, "That's not very nice Kaiba-boy." Seto sighed impatiently the Pegasus continued but now with a rare serious face, "I know you may still be mad at me for accusing Mokuba-kun for being Sin but there's so much proof that he's Sin." Seto's temper rose and he wanted to yell but if he did, Mokuba will hear and come downstairs.

Mokuba was shocked, '_So Pegasus is the one who filled Niisama's brain with those thoughts!' _Mokuba now has more hatred for Pegasus.

Seto gritted his teeth but didn't say anything so Pegasus continued, "Well—now don't be mad—I thought you should put a tracker on Moku—" "WHAT!!!" Seto yelled in absolute outrage, "I don't care if Mokuba _is _Sin, there is no way in _hell _that I would put a _tracking device on my younger brother_!!!!!" Pegasus stepped away from the angry 16 year old CEO, "Now calm down Kaiba-Boy, if Mokuba truly isn't Sin then what's the harm?" Seto tried to calm down, "I'll deal with you later but right now, JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." Pegasus sighed, "You really are a great brother, listen, just forget all about the tracking device." With that Pegasus left.

Mokuba sighed with happiness, '_Thank you Niisama…' _Mokuba then hurried to his room since he saw Seto walking up stairs.

Mokuba turned on his I-pod when he reached his room first, but only after a few minutes did Seto arrive.

Mokuba turned to Seto, "Oh Mokuba, you're not asleep yet?" Mokuba took off the earphones, "Oh what was that Niisama?" Seto walked over to Mokuba then asked, "What are you listening too?" Mokuba's sweat dropped as Seto put on the earphones, "Oh my fucking god you listen to _screamo_!!!" Mokuba did a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, I like that kind of music." Seto sighed as he looked through the songs on Mokuba's I-pod, they were filled with emo, metal, and screamo songs, "It's fine, just get a good night's sleep…" Seto left and Mokuba let himself fall on the bed, thinking.

Seto stood outside Mokuba's door, '_Damn it, what am I going to do, Mokuba's listening to _that_ kind of music at only age 11.'_ Seto left to the kitchen to get some more coffee before going to work in his office again.

Mokuba was just about to fall asleep until he heard a somewhat loud sound from his window, he walked over to check it out. "Hmm, there's no one here, stupid me." Mokuba giggled but then he froze in fear when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, "Hello Neo…" Mokuba was going to scream but was too frozen in fear.

Mokuba shook the hand off and was about to run until a dark aura surrounded him, "What the heck!?" Mokuba knew he was scared but he was _tired of it_, I mean, he's scared every time something horrible happens and he's just _sick and tired of it_.

The person revealed his self a bit more, "Well Neo, we finally found you. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mokuba gritted his teeth, "Who are you!?" The person extended his hand and just as Mokuba was about to run, souls appeared from the floor and hung on to Mokuba's legs and Mokuba screamed.

Then suddenly, on Mokuba's forehead a mark formed. It glowed a bright crimson color, the people who invaded Mokuba's room screamed in pain from the light. One of the Net's (Those people who invaded Mokuba's room) lunged at Mokuba but he disappeared when the mark on Mokuba's forehead glowed brighter.

The dark aura disappeared too and Mokuba was just wide eyed, "What just happened?" Mokuba stumbled over to the mirror, "The Mark, it's gone…so this is what Starlight was talking about…the Mark."

Mokuba just wanted to get back to sleeping but he was worried the Net would come back so instead he walked over to Seto's office.

"Um…Niisama…?" Mokuba asked. Seto lifted his eyes away from the computer screen, "Yes Mokuba?" Mokuba took in a huge breath, he hasn't slept with Seto for a couple of years, "Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" Seto closed his eyes then opened them again; he turned off his laptop, "Alright but may I ask why?" Mokuba shuffled himself back and forth, "Well, um, let's just say I had a realistic nightmare." Seto sighed and got up, he won't get any more information than that.

As Mokuba was following Seto to his room, he could have sworn he saw a shadow. Mokuba shook it off thinking it was just his imagination but he held on to Seto.

Seto looked down at Mokuba who kept on staring at something, '_What's wrong with him? Ever since Sin appeared Mokuba's been acting very strange and I can't help but worry about him.' _

Mokuba closed his eyes than opened them again but this time he saw Seimei had fear in his eyes. Mokuba stopped walking with wide eyes, "Um, Niisama, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec.!" Mokuba let of Seto's hand and turned to the hallway where Seimei was standing, it was next to the bathroom. Seto didn't buy it, '_Mokuba, I'm sorry but I have to do this.'_ Seto trailed after Mokuba.

"Seimei…? Seimei, is that you?" whispered Mokuba so Seto doesn't hear. Seimei was hyperventilating, "Mo…Mokuba, I-it's Rai…" He choked out, "Rai's seriously hurt and Starlight and me were trying to heal his wounds but we don't have enough power and you have the Mark so you _have _to help us save Rai." Mokuba bit his lip, "I want to, I really do but I just—" "Do you want Rai to die?" Mokuba shook his head, "Then you have a choice, come with me or stay." Mokuba clenched his hands, he could leave his Niisama and save Rai or he stay here with his Niisama and let Rai die, "Alright, I'm coming." Seimei grabbed Mokuba's hand but suddenly another hand grabbed Mokuba.

"And where do you think you're going, Mokuba?" said Seto in a voice filled with betrayal. Mokuba stood there in shock and fear and Seimei didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooo!!! ...........................................um……………………well I don't have much to say but review!! I'd be happy if you did ^____________^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay…yeah, I might not update that much, I keep getting plot bunnies in my head that **_**just won't leave me alone**_**!! TT^TT, so I'll be working on some other stories and maybe some one-shots *shrug*  
well anyway, I hope this story didn't suck, and I hope to get some feedback  
enjoy~ ^-^**

๊ ಭ ๊

Mokuba took a deep breath and turned, "Niisama I can…explain…" Seto looked straight in to Mokuba's blue-grey eyes. Mokuba tried to continue but he couldn't think of an explanation by the way Seto was staring at him, "Well, what's your explanation?" he tried to keep it calm, honestly, he wasn't mad at Mokuba, he was hurt that Mokuba would keep this _big _of a secret from him.

Mokuba looked back at Seimei, who clenched his hand and stood forward, "Mokuba doesn't need to explain anything to you." Seto just got angrier, he tried not to hurt Seimei in front of Mokuba, "I don't know who you—" Before Seto could even finish, Seimei knocked him. Mokuba cried out, "Niisama!!!!" Mokuba twisted his head towards him with teary eyes, "What did you do to Niisama!!!!!?"

Seimei was grinning; lightning surrounded him, covering most of his body. When the lightning disappeared, a new person showed.

He had long red hair and gray eyes, "I didn't want to do this but…" The person lunged at Mokuba.

Mokuba froze, '_What do I do?_' he thought, Mokuba closed his eyes and was getting prepared to be hit.

"Mokuba!!!" yelled Rai and Seimei. Seimei ran at the guy with full force and kicked him. Rai went to Mokuba, "Mokuba, are you okay?" Mokuba nodded, "N-Niisama's not…Something's wrong with Niisama! Please Rai, help him…" Rai felt a little crack in his heart but nodded.

The guy Seimei was fighting was pretty hard, "Is _this _what the Spiral has to offer? HA!!" Seimei snarled, "Hiri, you _bastard_!!!" Hiri smiled, he ran past Seimei and came at Mokuba.

Seimei, who fell to the ground and felt pain on his arm, "What the…!!" Seimei's arm was bleeding uncontrollably, "Rai, Mokuba!!"

Rai stood in front of Mokuba in a battle form. "Rai you fool, there are other here than me!" Yelled Hiri as he summoned his hand to transform into a sword.

Rai tried to shield himself but the sword pierced through his skin, but luckily, it wasn't a deep cut. Rai attacked with some kind of fire technique. Rai seemed as if he was a suitable opponent for Hiri.

Mokuba didn't know what to do, he was so useless; he felt a string of tears forming but that was soon replaced by fear when he felt a hand surrounded his neck.

"Ne~e~o~o, be a good little boy and follow me. Kay?" Said a woman who looked as if she was one of the good guys but her actions seemed as if she was a part of the Net.

Seimei's eyes widened, "Mokuba!!" Seimei tried to get up but his arm prevented him from doing so.

Rai's pupils shrunk, "MOKUBA!!" Hiri smirked, "Pay attention in a fight Rai." Hiri's sword slashed across Rai's face, "Ugh!"

The woman took Mokuba, "Bye bye Rai-kun!" she winked then disappeared into little smokes-puffs that were the shape of…hearts?

Hiri grinned and departed as well.

Rai fell to the ground, he just lost Mokuba so quickly, he couldn't even protect him, and then there's Seto's body which was just lying there throughout the whole incident!

Seimei's eyes fell to the ground in shame, "Rai…I'm sorry…" Rai clenched his hands, "…We can't protect one child...both of us can't keep one child from danger…Kaiba manages it, how can we not?"

Seimei sat there, "…Mokuba's gone, how are we going to deal with Kaiba, he'll wake up sooner or later…"

"I know something…" said a familiar girl, Rai turned, "Starlight! What are you _doing _here, you know you're not supposed to leave our home!" Starlight frowned and a little boy with messy hair—not exactly as messy as Mokuba's—, purple eyes, and a tan-ish skin color.

"I saw Mokuba was taken by _her_," Starlight said, "so I brought Miki, he'll pretend to be Mokuba until we get the original Mokuba back." Seimei bit his lip, "A-are you sure it'll work? I mean, the kid doesn't look exactly like Mokuba." Starlight frowned, "Don't underestimate this plan Seimei, someone take Seto to his bedroom," she turned to Miki, "Now Miki, remember what I told you?" Miki nodded, "Good."

Starlight helped Seimei up and whispered, "How's Rai doing?" Seimei put his arm over Starlight, "Not good…"

At the Net

The woman held Mokuba tightly, "Hi~iri~i!! How long do I have to wait for Master Cell to arrive? Can't I just force Neo to tell us myself?"

Hiri growled, "For the last time Velana, NO, damn woman, Master Cell wants to deal with it himself!"

Velana growled, "You really have anger issues. FINE, in that case, I don't want to hold Neo!"

Velana threw Mokuba at Hiri. Hiri caught him, "Whatever, now Neo, just sit still and don't do anything or else your head is mine."

Mokuba smirked, well, tried to smirk, "Ha, you can't hurt me. If you do, that Cell person will just hurt _you_." Hiri's eyes were full of anger, "YOU DAMN BRAT!!!!" Hiri was ready to punch Mokuba.

"Hiri…that is ENOUGH..." Stated Cell who was coming down, "Don't hurt Neo."

Hiri glared at Mokuba then bowed at the presence of Cell just as Velana was doing so. Mokuba felt a presence that was unsafe, he wanted to say something but was too scared to.

"Neo, come." Cell glared at Mokuba and motioned his hand toward Mokuba.

Mokuba gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, "My name's not Neo, it Mo-ku-ba! Got it!?" Cell smiled, "Ah, you are such a feisty child, talking to me at such a manner." Mokuba stood his ground with a glare in his eyes.

Cell was a bit taken back but then laughed, "You truly are Neo's incar—" "I don't know who "Neo" is but I'm not him." Cell narrowed his eyes, before Mokuba could tell, Call grabbed Mokuba arm, "Now _Mokuba, _I'd like to _chat _with you." Mokuba tried to free himself from Cell but his strength was not enough.

Seto awoke and found himself on his bed with Mokuba sleeping next to him. "M-Mokuba!" He yelled.

It was dark so Seto couldn't exactly see what Mokuba looks like, "What is it Niisama?" Seto frowned, "Don't play dumb, there was this guy and you were going to go with him, Mokuba I'm not stupid, I remember clearly." Miki cuddled deeper on to Seto, "Niisama, you're scaring me. No one was here except you and me." Miki said that in a trusting voice but Seto didn't buy it, "Mokuba, are you _lying _to me?" Miki looked hurt and tightened his grip on Seto, "H-how could you think that? I…I thought…" Miki started fake crying, "How can you accuse me of lying? Niisama…"

Seto felt really ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry Mokuba, I-I guess I was just imagining it all, let's get to…Mokuba, is it just me or are your eyes purple?" too late, Miki already fell asleep with his eyes closed.

๊ ಭ ๊

**Okay, um, yeah, I admit, it may not have been the best chapter but I was just WAY too lazy to write this chapter before and I had writers block too so yeah :b  
Review please!! ^_~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**+++0+++0+++**

Cell's grip on Mokuba wasn't that tight but Mokuba wouldn't dare try to run, he has no plan and he saw no exits.

"Well _Mokuba_, you're a very good boy, you didn't even try to run from me." Cell chortled but oddly stopped after 5 seconds.

His grip tightened and he picked Mokuba up by his hand, "Now Mokuba, don't try to run, it'll just get you into more trouble." Then he threw Mokuba into a room.

"Ah!" Mokuba's eyes widened when he hit the wall. He was on the floor for a second or two but then got up quickly. Cell didn't throw him hard enough to any _real _damage.

Mokuba stood up, with a glare in his eyes that still didn't leave, "What do you want with me!?"

Cell smiled in a happy/evil way, "Well, I originally had a plan but I don't want to continue it for now at least so I just want to talk. Now may I remind you, if you try to run, I won't hesitate to reconsider and do what I originally planned to do."

Mokuba swallowed, "Fine, I won't run as long as you don't attack me. What do you want to _talk _about?"

Cell started to circle Mokuba with his hands behind his back, "Join me."

Mokuba blinked, "What?"

Cell sighed the growled, "Join the Net!!"

Mokuba winced, "…Why are you asking _me_? No, don't answer. I will _never _join you. I will _never_ betray my friends." he stood look brave.

Cell smirked, "Fine but if you join…your powers will increase—"

"What powers?" Mokuba asked, "W-what do you mean? I don't have any powers."

Cell eyes widened and he just stood there looking at Mokuba as if he was an idiot, "Y-you can't be serious…doesn't Rai teach you anything?"

Mokuba shook his head, "He didn't teach me anything…"

Cell blinked a few times but then regained his composure. He clenched his fist tighter and gritted his teeth, "Rai…h-he lead me on…Making me think…" Cell growled and glaring at Mokuba with his piercing black eyes.

There was a short silence before Cell stomped his way towards Mokuba…

Back at Kaiba Manor, Miki started to get really uncomfortable, '_This Kaiba guy is breathing on me. HE. IS. BREATHING. ON. ME!! His breath isn't bad but COME ON!! Okay calm down, in a few hours this will be over…hopefully…'_

Seto opened his eyes, "M-Mokuba? You're not asleep yet, what's wrong?"

Miki tensed up, "O-oh me, yes…nothing's wrong…I just had a nightmare…"

Seto frowned, "You never had a nightmare with me before." Miki didn't look at Seto, his eye color and Mokuba's were completely different, "Well things have changed, sorry Kaib-Niisama."

Seto's eyes widened, "W-were you just call me Kaiba?"

Miki's heart was racing, "N-no Niisama, you know, you're hallucinating."

Seto got up, "Hallucinating!? How could you say that when I perfectly heard you almost say 'Kaiba'?" "I…I'm sorry…uh…." Miki bit his lip, '_The plan's not going well.'_

Seto grabbed Miki's shoulder, "Mokuba, what's wrong with you? You're voice seems a bit different. _You _seem different."

Miki swallowed, "Puberty? You know, I'm getting older, you've experienced it, you should understand. I-I'm getting tired now, good night. Sorry that I woke you up."

Seto's eyebrow was raised and as he was about to question Miki again, Miki released himself from Seto's grip and fell asleep.

Seto sighed, "What's wrong with you Mokuba…" Seto lied down and put his arms around Miki.

Now at the Spiral, the gang tried to think of a plan to get Mokuba back.

Seimei growled, "What do you mean there's no way!?!?" Seimei grabbed Rai's shirt, "There has to be a way! There's _always _a way!!"

Rai didn't look at Seimei, "There is no way…Hiri and Velana has the whole Net covered with security…"

Starlight winced every time Seimei yelled back, she hated loud noises. "Rai, Seimei…" Starlight said quietly but loud enough for the other two to hear.

They turned to her.

Starlight fidgeted with the seam on her sleeve, "…There is one way..." A smirk formed, "...Eve…"

Rai and Seimei's eyes widened and simultaneously whispered, "Eve…"

If you're thinking Eve is a human being or someone like Starlight than you're completely wrong. Eve is a mutant—yes mutant—bird.

Seimei smirked, "Well what do you say Rai?" Rai closed his eyes than opened them again, "Let's go save Mokuba." Starlight smiled, "I'm going to get Eve."

Mokuba was backing away each time Cell got closer to him. Mokuba's eyes widened when his back touched the wall. Cell lifted his arms slowly to Mokuba's neck, "Mokuba…I won't fight you now…" Cell whispered in a menacing tone, "…but keep in mind…the war is beginning."

Mokuba grabbed on to Cell's hands, "L-let go…" he said feebly. Cell only tightened his grip.

Mokuba started to dig his nails into Cell's skin.

Cell's eyes were wide as he screamed, "BECOME STRONGER MOKUBA, STRON—"

Before Cell could finish what he was saying, a huge bird crashed through the Net's tower with two people on it.

Rai jumped off Eve and landed on the ground as if he had cat-like reflexes.

Cell's grip loosed on Mokuba, truly speechless….

Mokuba saw this chance of escape. He ran towards the bird, thinking it was safe.

Rai glared at Cell who just stood there, letting Mokuba escape. "What did you do with Mokuba?" Rai demanded.

Cell laughed, "We had a chat, nothing more but I warn you Rai. You can't ignore the up comings, if the child doesn't learn now; he will _never _be able to survive. He's involved in it weather you like it or not. He was involved from the moment of his birth."

Seimei helped Mokuba get on Eve. Rai just glared, "Cell you bastard, _you _don't even _know _what you're talking about."

Cell smirked, yes, this chat wasn't even _close _to how he expected it to be but because of this setback, a good thing has occurred…

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seimei's waist, to him, it was his lifeline, "S-Sei-Seimei…is this-is this ah…!" Eve started to fly faster, "….S-safe!?"

Seimei smiled and put his arm around Mokuba's shoulders protectively, "Of course it is, Eve is a gentle creature. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Rai made Mokuba look at him then he _demanded_, "What happened there?"

Mokuba frowned and then remembered, "I want to know everything. What's this about a war? And Cell said I had powers…what kind of powers do I have? Is it my fault this war started?"

Seimei snickered, "Well Rai? Go on and answer his questions."

Rai growled, he looked back at Mokuba who had pleading eyes. Rai looked away, he couldn't resist Neo's eyes and now he can't resist Mokuba's.

Mokuba grabbed one of Rai's hands with both of his hands, "Rai, please, I want to know…I _need _to know…"

It was quiet for moment expect for the sound of air swishing everywhere. There light rain and Eve squawked but other than that, no other sound was made.

Seimei popped his knuckles, "Well Mokuba, I better tell you since Rai here, is being _stubborn_." Seimei took a deep breath, "The war happened a long, _long _time ago, during the time when Neo was still alive. That's all I can tell you about it since I wasn't there. We all have powers. Starlight has psychic abilities, Rai's powers are unknown to me, there some kind of spiritual techniques. I'm half-human so…I don't have any powers but I'm good fighter, and you…well…Rai's supposed to help you with learning your powers but he won't because he's an ass."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "S-so I really _do _have powers!" Mokuba pouted and turned to Rai, "Why won't you teach me? I want to be helpful in the war!"

Rai shook his head and scowled, "No Mokuba, I'm not teaching you. There is _nothing _and I mean _nothing _you can do to change my mind."

"But—"

"End. Of. Discussion."

Mokuba pouted and turned around not facing Rai who did the same. Seimei could sense the tense atmosphere so to make it better; he cleared his throat and asked, "Who wants to play 'I spy with my little eye'?"

The clock stroke 8:00 and Seto woke up with a yawn. He looked down and saw Mokuba wasn't there besides him. At first he started to worry but then he heard the water running and knew Mokuba was in the bathroom.

Seto knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey Mokuba, you okay? You never wake up this early."

Miki, the pretend Mokuba, tried to sound cute but instead he sounded like a teen who hasn't slept all night, "Ah…ee…Seto…wait no Kaiba…crap….uh..Niisama….I-I'm er uh _great_."

Seto tensed up, "I'm opening the door, Mokuba."

**+++0+++0+++**

**Uwaa, this chapter was short, ne?  
sigh, well anyway, I have a feeling you know what I'm going to say next xD  
Nyaaa~  
Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**xXxX+XxXx**

Eve looked behind her and squawked. Seimei shushed her and whispered, "Shh Eve, every human's sleeping at this time." Eve looked mad and squawked again but a little lower. Seimei sighed, "I don't know what to do either." the brunette looked back at those two and frowned.

Mokuba noticed Seimei staring at them both so he asked, "Is there anything wrong?" Seimei shook his head, "N-no, it's just…" he was going to whisper but he wanted Rai to hear him now, "When will you two stop being mad at each other?"

Rai grunted and looked even more cross. Mokuba frowned, "I'm not mad at him just disappointed on…why he won't teach me!" Mokuba scowled then turned to face a cloud in the sky.

Seimei's eyebrow twitched, "This isn't how it's supposed to go."

Miki put his back against the door, "N-no, you can't come in! I-I…I'm naked!" the boy prayed that that would work.

Seto frowned, "Mokuba, I've seen you naked before—"

Miki yelled, "I'M GOING THROUGH CHANGES DAMN IT!!!" the pretend Mokuba locked the door and to make sure Seto couldn't come in, he found an expensive looking chair and put it against the door.

Seto's eyes widened when Miki cursed. The Teen growled when the door wouldn't open, "Look, I can break down this door if you don't open it!!"

Miki's heart was beating fast; he opened one of the cabinet doors and found a paper bag. The boy took one of the bags and wore it over his head.

When Miki was about to open the door, Seto broke down the door with a scowl.

Mokuba just realized how high they were flying; it's not as if he's afraid of heights but he was just _so _way up high it started to give him migraines. Seimei put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "You okay?"

Mokuba put on a half-smile and replied, "Yeah." He paused, "But…um…remember when I asked if the war was my fault, you didn't say anything about it. Is it my fault?"

Seimei's eyes widened then he gave Rai a look that said, "Help me out here."

Rai smirked, "Go on Seimei. Tell him."

Seimei growled, he looked back at Mokuba with gritted teeth, "W-well…no…it-it's not—"

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth no matter how painful it is for me."

Seimei sighed and put both his hands on Mokuba's shoulders, "Listen kid, the war started long before your birth. When it ended everyone thought this would mean peace until you were born. That's when this war started up again. Everyone tried to kill you but they weren't even able to reach you because of the spiritual waves Neo surrounded you with. It may look as if it's your fault but it _isn't_. No matter what anyone else says, it's not your fault."

Mokuba looked down for moment but then looked up with a smile, "Thank you Seimei, for telling me all this. You're the only person on Eve who told me the truth. You treated me with respect unlike someone else but I won't mention names."

Seimei's sweat dropped, "Heh…heh…"

Seto's scowl changed into a confused expression, "Ah…M-Mokuba…I know you're growing up but—ugh take the bag off!"

"No! I have a right to express myself."

"How do you express yourself with a bag?"

"Creativity is very important for a child my age you know."

"Mokuba…can you see things with the bag on?"

"No but I don't see what that has to do—"

Seto took the bag off from Miki's head forcibly.

Rai growled and turned to Mokuba with a pained expression but no one noticed it when he started to yell, "I've _always _treated you with respect! I've protected you—"

That line triggered something in Mokuba. He heard that line _so _many times in his life and he doesn't want to hear it anymore, "Yeah, you protected me. A lot…You…You protected me from _everything _that's going on. I had powers, you never told me. There was a war, you never told me. The war was my fault, _both _of you didn't tell me."

Seimei frowned when he heard 'both', "I _couldn't _tell you Mokuba. You weren't ready. Now please; both of you; stop this. You two shouldn't be fighting. We're all family here."

Mokuba turned to Seimei scowling, "So you're saying I was ready today when I asked you?"

Rai even joined, "What do you 'fight'? This isn't a fight, it's a discussion."

Seimei started to get angry, "Why are you all ganging up on me? I'm the one being good and trying to help!"

Mokuba sighed and looked guilty, "I'm sorry Seimei; I didn't mean to be cruel towards you."

Seimei smiled and rubbed Mokuba's head, "S'kay kid." He turned to Rai, waiting for an apology but didn't get one. All he got was a "tch".

Rai turned his head. Mokuba pouted and was about to start something else but Seimei put his hand on the boy's shoulder and shook his head, "He's always like that. You get used to it after fifty years."

Mokuba tilted his head in surprise, "E-eh?! You two don't look like fifty years old. And I thought you were supposed to be human, Seimei."

Seimei chuckled, "I'm _half_-human, I'm over a century actually. Rai and Starlight are _way _older than me, they won't tell me their actual age though…." He grimaced but then immediately looked at Mokuba when he question what race they were, "Um…well…I don't exactly know…I never asked so I never got to know…"

Seto's face—which was originally filled with concern—was filled with anger. He lifted Miki by his throat, "_Who. Are. You."_

Miki's eyes widened in fear, "I-I…look man," he strained, "I-I'll tell ya anything, just let me go." Seto tightened his grip, "_Answer my question._"

Miki's whole body tensed, "The name's Miki now please! I-I can tell you where your bro is!" Seto's grip loosened slightly and his voice was less threatening, "Tell me everything or else."

When Miki noticed Seto less intimidating, he smirked and snorted, "Or what?"

Seto threw Miki against the mirror in the bathroom. The mirror shattered. Let's just say it was kind of painful.

Miki looked up at Seto in anger and fear, '_Damn…'_

Seto looked down at Miki with no form of sympathy, "Or I'll torment you every single day of your pathetic life."

Normally Miki would stand up and talk back but right now, he couldn't. He was just thrown on to glass. He's bleeding and cornered, the kid didn't have much choice but to give in, "Alright, I'll tell ya everything I know."

Mokuba laughed lightly, "That's okay. Ano…are we there yet?"

Seimei shrugged, "Rai—"

"No."

_Silence_

Mokuba frowned, "Ne Rai, are you mad?"

"No."

"You want to talk?"

"No."

"You want to—"

"Leave me be."

_Silence_

"Rai~"

"…."

"Rai?"

"…."

"RAI!!" yelled both Mokuba and Seimei.

Rai got kind of mad, "WHAT!?"

Those two both frowned. Seimei was going to reach out to Rai but then took his hand back, "You okay?"

Rai turned to them and smiled, "I'm okay, sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Mokuba asked.

Rai turned his head to the sky once again, "Just stuff okay?"

Mokuba growled, "I was just trying to be nice."

Eve started to get tired of all the tension and squawked. Seimei petted her, "It's okay Eve, we won't fight."

Eve squawked again but this time in urgency. Rai's eyes widened, "Eve, fly faster and lower!"

Seimei, confused, glared and demanded, "What's going on!?"

Rai held on to Mokuba, "Were being attacked, baka!" Mokuba wanted to say something but didn't know what.

Eve screeched, some kind of arrow hit her.

Seimei was reassured her by petting her but then something hit him. The arrow that hit Eve reminded him of someone well, some_thing _really.

"It's back Rai…it's back…"

**XxX+XxX**

**Uwaaaa,I got really lazy when I wrote half of it =A= **

**Ehh….i'm bored =A=**

**Well anyway, the title, real king of games, really doesn't match the story huh? I don't know I could change it but I don't want to TT^TT**

**Well, would any of you like to review? It motivates me, you know? **


End file.
